ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork
|1st-appearance = Ben 10,000 Returns}} Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien from an unknown planet. Appearance In Ultimate Alien, Clockwork is a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, 16 year old Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. On his back, he has a black stripe that splits into two stripes with a keyhole between them. 11 year old Ben's Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face, but unlike the 16 year old self, his piece of glass is once again in the shape of a circle, instead of a hexagon. Clockwork wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 11Clockwork.png|11 year old Clockwork in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Because he is as a technological being, it is possible for Techno-Bubble to merge with him, enhancing his abilities. Chronokinesis Clockwork's Chronokinesis.png|Clockwork using his powers Clockwork in Slowed Time.png|Clockwork slowing down the time Clockwork power.png|Clockwork viewing the past As seen in Bengeance is Mine, Clockwork can slow down time around himself, making it look like to others that Clockwork is walking at very high speeds. As seen in The Eggman Cometh and in The Beginning of the End, by rotating the winch on his head, Clockwork can create a projection of what happened in the past. Chronoportation According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. Chronopathy As seen in Catch a Falling Star, Clockwork can fire green time rays from his hands or chest which can send people back in time or age an object/person to dust. Teleportation Clockwork can also send people back to their own timeline/dimension. Weaknesses Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and make him shut down. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. When one of Vilgax's Squid Monsters struck Clockwork on the gear on his head, he was badly stunned. Because of his large body, Clockwork is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. Time has no effect on gumballs (as seen in Paradox) and diamond (as seen in Ben 10,000 Returns), so Clockwork's time rays are virtually useless on those items. The use of his powers create an ripple effect in time which can be reversed by another Chronosapien or in the case of Ben can be sensed by his alternate counterpart, Eon. History Ultimate Alien Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, **Clockwork is used by Ben 10,000 to send Eon into the past. **He is used by Ben 10,000 again later to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Way Big. Gwen *In Inspector 13, **Gwen turned into Clockwork during a trip to the Techadon Factory. Ben *In Catch a Falling Star, **Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer. *In The Eggman Cometh, **Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, **Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers were. Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Clockwork returned in A Jolt from the Past, **Clockwork chased the Megawhatts until he grew tired. *In Many Happy Returns, **Clockwork was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, **Clockwork was used to fix the time stream with the help of 11 year old Ben as Clockwork. *In'' Bengeance is Mine, **Clockwork battled one of Vilgax's Squid Monsters and slowed time to do so. * In ''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, ** Clockwork's powers were enhanced by Techno-Bubble. They defeated Exo-Skull and Subdora but were defeated by Maltruant. 11 year old Ben *11 year old Ben used Clockwork for the first time in Ben Again, **Clockwork was used to fix the time stream with the help of 16 year old Ben as Clockwork. No Watch Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, **Ben 10,000 transformed No Watch Ben into Clockwork to showcase his abilities. **Later, he reversed the effects of the Chronosapien Time Bomb and sent back the Evil Bens to their own timelines. Appearances Online Games *TKO Naming and Translations Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, young Clockwork will be featured more in the upcoming episodes, as he has a crucial part in the Time War.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/508113234079803754 *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. ** In Omniverse, Clockwork ticks like a clock for the entirety of his transformation, and his time rays make a sound similar to the tolling of Big Ben when they strike their target. This sound also occurs when Clockwork is struck on his rotor. *Clockwork's torso looks somewhat like Azmuth's armor in Secret of the Omnitrix. *The way Clockwork slows down time to dodge objects and seem to be running to others is the same way Ying from the Malaysian cartoon Boboiboy does it, and the way the characters from the Kamen Rider series installment Kamen Rider Kabuto do it in a process called "Clock Up", although the Kabuto Riders' method is merely moving their bodies at the speed of light, rather than direct time-manipulation. References Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Males